Fix-It Felix Jr./Gallery
Images of Fix-It Felix, Jr.‎‎ from Wreck-It Ralph. Detona-Ralph-21.jpg 1735WIR_VideoGame_Felix_Pose.jpg tumblr_mcf9qccMZ51qeiuh9o1_1280.jpg|Felix imprisoned in King Candy's fungeon tumblr_mcfdjrHxME1rrie3xo7_1280.png|Felix at his game's 30th anniversary party tumblr_mcj3n0XFvD1qeiuh9o4_1280.jpg|Felix with Sour Bill tumblr_mcituswCsR1rrie3xo1_1280.png|Felix admiring Sergeant Calhoun Fix it felix etc.png|Felix, Ralph, Calhoun, and the Sugar Rush racers with Princess Vanellope ralph4-465x261.jpg|Felix with Ralph tumblr_mcj3n0XFvD1qeiuh9o3_1280.jpg|Felix visiting King Candy's castle Fi-it-Felix-Screencap-wreck-it-ralph-32683451-721-323.png|Felix looks for Ralph, but finds him absent tumblr_mcxmyoirRy1rzu7qi.png|"It's my job to fix what Ralph wrecks!" tumblr_mdcfbhuFcR1r7bf7do1_1280.png|Fix-It Felix Jr.'s catchphrase wreck-it-ralph-fix-it-felix_0.jpg|8-bit Felix and Ralph wreck-it-ralph_fix-it-felix_arcade-ad.jpg|8-bit Felix after eating a pie tumblr_mbxqknJCdC1qahrd8o1_1280.jpg|"You've fixed it!" tumblr_mbl3zpKwEm1qfpk7mo1_1280.png|"Yes!" tumblr_mbl3zpKwEm1qfpk7mo2_1280.png|"WRONG!" Felix and Tamora's wedding day.png|You may kiss the bride tumblr_mdjsrihGBE1rrie3xo1_1280.png|A romantic moment felix-dance.jpg|Felix dancing to the song, "Fix-It Fix-It" Felix-and-Q-Bert-Screencap-wreck-it-ralph-32683364-772-322.png|"It's Q-bert, what brings you here neighbor?" tumblr_me4nbkU3951qim4fgo6_1280.png|"Stand by..." tumblr_me8ej2t89h1qim4fgo2_1280.png|Felix's speaking Q-Bertese Tumblr mcha4mOoZN1r7bf7do1 1280.png|"Ralph's gone Turbo?!" Fix-it-Felix-Screencap-wreck-it-ralph-32683327-768-321.png|Felix's chilling out Fix-it.png tumblr_meodb7h4yR1rrie3xo2_1280.png tumblr_mc7e34kGs31rghrtao1_1280.jpg|"That must be Mario, fasionably late, per the norm" tumblr_me8ej2t89h1qim4fgo9_1280.png|Felix with a "I-almost-die" face Fix-it-Felix-Screencap-wreck-it-ralph-32683408-772-322.png|Fix-It Felix Jr. meets Calhurn (pointing a gun at him) tumblr_me8ej2t89h1qim4fgo8_1280.png|"Jiminy jaminy, look at that high defination" tumblr_me8ej2t89h1qim4fgo10_1280.png|"It's amazing" tumblr_mdb6e8fTgG1qdm0zso1_250.jpg|"Ralph abandoned his game" wreck_it_ralph_ew_exclusive_rgb-13.jpg|Felix and Ralph talking outside the party Tumblr mf5ft8hBfp1r7bf7do2 1280.png|Felix talks to Ralph about the party tumblr_me7x4wJ0Ya1rrie3xo2_1280.png tumblr_mct31g93tT1rzu7qi.png|Felix's awkward smile tumblr_me8ej2t89h1qim4fgo5_1280.png|Felix's "dying" tumblr_me4nbkU3951qim4fgo1_1280.png|I'm okay!" tumblr_mfhzd9RoUT1rrie3xo1_1280.png|Everyone gathered around for some cake tumblr_mby14yiNHm1qeiuh9o6_1280.jpg|Felix with Gene and Mary tumblr_mby22gjYw91qeiuh9o1_500.jpg|Felix tries to hop out, but couldn't tumblr_mby14yiNHm1qeiuh9o3_1280.jpg|"Can do!" tumblr_mby14yiNHm1qeiuh9o5_1280.jpg tumblr_mdy96pUh1k1rlc8e5o1_500.png Tumblr mcu8heRUOc1rrie3xo1 1280.png|(whispering) "Ralph, quarter alert!" tumblr_mbwmvutjOK1r7bf7do1_1280.png|Felix tries to keep his cool while Ralph's missing tumblr_meodb7h4yR1rrie3xo1_1280.png|Felix resisting the controller sugar_rush__jail_by_jjonasluvr1054-d5i2zqm.png|Ralph's breaking in tumblr_mbwmy8plr61r7bf7do1_1280.png|Felix was happy to see Ralph tumblr_me8ej2t89h1qim4fgo1_1280.png|"She gives me the honeyglow, something awful" Tumblr mciu2vZcxo1rrie3xo1 1280.png|Felix and Calhoun Tumblr mciu2vZcxo1rrie3xo2 1280.png|Felix and Calhoun again Tumblr mcu8qqiHLy1rrie3xo1 1280.png|Felix and his wall of medals Tumblr mcj3qvfQts1rrie3xo1 1280.png|Felix with Venellope and Ralph Tumblr mcj3jk4Jer1rrie3xo1 1280.png|"RALPH!" Tumblr mcesrvWBTn1rghrtao1 1280.jpg tumblr_mcj3n0XFvD1qeiuh9o2_1280.jpg|His hat's partly taken off sugar_rush__felix_by_jjonasluvr1054-d5i0fpl.jpg|"Fungeon?" tumblr_mc9s1lEgol1rrie3xo1_1280.png|Felix and Calhoun in Laffy Taffy forest sugar_rush__gorge_by_jjonasluvr1054-d5i2ynn.png|Double stripes brake sugar_rush__quick_sugar_by_jjonasluvr1054-d5i2ygw.png|Felix and Calhoun in Nesquik sand tumblr_md3754RGWI1rdg8wmo1_400.png|Escaping wreck_it_ralph__hallway_by_jjonasluvr1054-d5i2zm5.png|Felix and Ralph tumblr_mcx3lqyjpN1r4wlx4o2_1280.jpg|Oh No! tumblr_mchadyHKYf1r7bf7do1_1280.png|Felix and Ralph in a GameFly commercial tumblr_mchlocj01U1qeiuh9o5_1280.jpg Fix-It Felix before final cut.png|What Fix-It Felix Jr. used to look like before final cut tumblr_mcpl2yy14k1rjlqpvo3_1280.jpg|Computer graphic picture of Felix before final cut felixpose4-5-620.jpg|Early drafts of Fix-It Felix Jr. wreck-it-hammer-300x300.jpg|Felix's catchphrase and magic hammer Fix-It-Felix.jpg|Fix-It Felix poster fix-it-felix-jr-disney-s-wreck-it-ralph-movie-lifesize-standup-poster.jpg|Fix-It Felix lifesize poster MeetFix-ItFelixStats.png|Fix-It Felix Jr. stats on Game Changers commercial tumblr_mdhuxw17WW1rkww4ro1_1280.png|Fix-It Felix Jr. stats ralph-takeover-580x392.png|Fix-It Felix Jr. game on youtube website (on the day Wreck-It Ralph is releashed in theaters) Fix01.jpg|Fix-It Felix Pop Vinyl Figure 318K7S9MT-L__SL500_AA300_.jpg|Fix-It Felix Jr. figurine fix-it-felix-jr-belt-and-hammer-set-wreck-it-ralph.jpg|Fix-It Felix belt and hammer set disney wreck-it ralph Fix-it Felix jr_ figure.jpg|Fix-It Felix action figure with a brick wall thumblg.png|Fix-It Felix Xbox costume tumblr_mciq8x9OvO1rgf9ceo1_500.jpg|Coins with Wreck-It Ralph characters' faces on them Tumblr mdthwpLJSd1rs78x9o1 500.jpg|Fix-It Felix plush doll WIR Widescreen SugarRush v2.jpg|Felix and the gang as shown on poster with Sugar Rush background WIR Widescreen Ralph Game Jump 001.jpg|Felix and the gang's game-jumping poster WIR Widescreen Niceland.jpg|Felix and the gang in Niceland on this poster WIR Widescreen Heros Duty.jpg|Felix and the gang running from Cy-bugs from Hero's Duty on this poster Img 3588.jpg|Fix-It Felix Jr. game consule Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 6.20.37 PM.png|Fix-It Felix Jr. game consule screen Category:Character galleries